Under the Mistletoe
by bathroomstahl
Summary: Fluttershy tries to build up the courage to show Rarity there's a certain plant above her in a special way.


The small plant lay just above her, its little red berries lightly swaying in a small breeze. The pony under it, however, had no idea it was above her; she was just ruffling through a box of ribbons, trying to decide which one went best with Twilight's castle. I brought up all the courage that I had in me and cleared my throat lightly. "R-Rarity?"

She turned around with a certain gleam in her eyes and a cheery grin on her muzzle. I had to hold back a giggle as I saw that a ribbon had found its way into her mane, its yellow color contrasting with her purple mane. I found it to be quite adorable. "What is it, Fluttershy?"

"I, uh…" I felt my cheeks warm up as I tried to look her in the eyes. Slowly, I motioned my head upward to the mistletoe that hung above Rarity.

She didn't even notice it.

"Is… something the matter, dear?"

I slowly leaned in toward her, my mouth slightly opening. "There's, uh, there's a ribbon in your mane." I bit the yellow ribbon and gently pulled it away from her mane. "S-sorry."

"Oh, it's fine!" She pulled me into a hug, and I dropped the ribbon. "Thank you for removing it. It would look simply dreadful with my mane."

By then, it felt like my entire body was red. I was sure Rarity would've noticed by then, but she just turned around to go back through the ribbons.

Slowly, my eyes followed up to the mistletoe once again. _Come on, Fluttershy!_ I thought. _You can do this!_ I gathered up all my courage plus a little extra, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" She turned around again. "What is it? Is there another ribbon in my mane?" She looked upward, trying to look at her mane. And that's when her eyes focused on something above her. She blinked twice before giggling slightly. "Fluttershy! You should have told me that was there!"

My face reddened once more as her horn lit up. I shut my eyes and flinched back. "I-I'm sorry! I-I thought you'd be mad at me for pointing it out! A-and… with what it—"

"Oh, darling, it's not your fault… though I'm not sure who thought those two colors would look good together."

 _What?_

My gaze followed Rarity's eyes, and I noticed that somepony had thought that the colors of yellow and purple went together well. Her horn lit up with a blue aura, and the yellow ribbon flew down as another ribbon—this one a lighter purple—flew up to replace it.

"That's better!" she chimed, putting on her glasses as she once again turned around to go through the contents of the box.

"R-Rarity…"

Her ears perked up, and she slightly turned her head around to look at me, though her body remained facing away from me. "Yes?"

"I-I wasn't thinking about those ribbons when I tried to get your attention." I took a slight step forward as she started to turn around once more.

"Oh? Then what were you wanting me to see?"

My eyes shut tight, and I tilted my head down, trying to hide the blush that filled my muzzle. "C-close your eyes."

"What? But how could I see it if I—"

"J-just do it, please, Rarity."

Rarity nodded. "All right, darling." Her eyes slowly closed, the smile never leaving.

Ever so slowly, I leaned in toward her. Time seemed to slow down as my lips drew closer to hers. Slowly, I closed my own eyes, and I pushed forward to close the small gap between our lips.

"Rarity!" somepony shouted.

My lips connected! I had done it! I kissed—

I opened my eyes. I had kissed Rarity on the cheek.

My head shot back as Rarity turned to look at me, her eyes now wide open. "F-Fluttershy, why did you—"

My hoof pointed up at the mistletoe that swayed above her. Her eyes followed it. A realization washed over her face as I saw her facial features relax. Moving a hoof to cover her mouth, she giggled. "Oh, Fluttershy, you didn't need to have me close my eyes." Rarity leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, but paused. "But wait, you were going to kiss me on the lips, weren't you?"

My face got warmer. "I-I, uh…" My face shrunk back behind my mane as it felt like the whole world was watching me, like the whole world was listening to our conversation. Oh, Celestia! Did they know about my crush? Did they—

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

My face tilted upward, yet I was only able to barely see her through a few openings in my mane. "N-no. I-I mean—"

"Fluttershy, dear, I'm going to be honest with you here." She lifted up her hoof to brush away the part of my mane that covered my face. When she did, I noticed one thing about her. She wasn't mad—she didn't hate me. She was smiling.

"I would have happily accepted that kiss."

The whole world stopped as she said those seven words. Those seven, beautiful words. "Y-you would have?" I tried to move my face away, but her hoof prevented me from doing that.

"Definitely." Slowly, Rarity leaned in toward me, her eyes slowly closing. When our lips met, fireworks went off! It was amazing! It was wonderful! It was the best thing I had ever experienced! Slowly, my eyes closed and I leaned into the kiss.

It seemed to last forever, yet it had to end eventually. Slowly, Rarity moved her face from mine, and even though I longed for more, I was okay with it.

She smiled. And I smiled back.

"So… does this m-mean that we're… d-dating now?"

Rarity's smile grew wider. "Only if you want to."

"I-I do."

Rarity grinned and looked up back to the mistletoe. Her smile soon dropped and one of her eyebrows rose.

"What is it?"

"The mistletoe is gone."

I looked up to where she was looking, and sure enough, it had disappeared. I didn't stop frowning, though. Instead, my smile grew wider.

Rarity's eyes soon found my smiling face. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just so wonderful that some miracles really do exist." I leaned in to kiss her on the tip of her muzzle. "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve."


End file.
